1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to camouflage garments, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved camouflage garment wherein the same is arranged to minimize light reflection to enhance blending and camouflaging of an individual relative to a surrounding environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of camouflage garments by soldiers, hunters, and the like is available in the prior art, wherein such garment structure is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,065; 4,517,230; and 5,010,859.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing, in addition to camouflage garment patterning of a fabric, the coextensive mounting of loop members coextensively of the garment to effect the absorption of light to assist in blending of an individual relative to a surrounding environment.